


Ezekiel Jones, +1

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After being busted by a guard, Jake must pretend to be Ezekiel's boyfriend.





	Ezekiel Jones, +1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ezekiel Jones, +1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383936) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Of all the places they could be caught, an international meeting of the world’s best thieves was probably around the top ten most dangerous.

“I said, who are you?” the guard said, gun firmly pointed at them.

“Uh, we’re librarians,” Jake tried.

The guard was taken aback by a moment, but quickly raised his gun again. “I’ll give you one last chance, who are you and what are you doing here?”

They needed to improvise, fast.

“I’m Ezekiel Jones, world renowned thief. I assume my invitation was lost in the mail, but that’s ok, I’ll forgive you this time.”

The guard moved his gun, pointing it at the middle of Jake’s chest. “That explains one of you, now who are you?” he asked Jake.

There were a million things they could have said, but thinking fast didn’t always come with the best ideas.

“My boyfriend, of course,” Ezekiel said, before Jake had a chance to say anything. “You know how it is, he wouldn’t let me come alone.”

The guard lowered his gun, not quite convinced. “I’ll have to check your identity, Mr. Jones. You two wait here.”

As soon as his back was turned, Jake mouthed to Ezekiel silently and angrily, ‘What the hell was that?’.

“I didn’t know what to say,” he whispered back.

Jake growled, that was going to be a long night.

\---

“Stop flirting,” Jake complained, his arms crossed, using every inch of his body to show he would rather be anywhere else.

“Jealous?” Ezekiel said back, both of them talking low enough that the others couldn’t hear them.

“I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, I can’t let you flirt with everyone who passes us by without saying anything.”

“I knew you were the jealous kind!”

“I’m not jealous!” Jake said that part louder than intended, and a few heads turned their direction. He lowered his voice again. “I’m just trying not to blow our cover before we can find the medallion.”

“Well, darling, I guess you’ll just have to punish me back home,” he said, purposefully loud, in a clearly flirtatious tone.

Jake blushed, turning to the side. “Will you stop that?” he whispered.

“Why don’t you make me?”

Sometimes the best defense is a good offense. “If you don’t stop that now, I might just take you on your offer.”

That did shut Ezekiel up, at least for a little while.

\---

“The door at the end of the corridor, I’m sure of it,” Ezekiel said. He could practically feel the medallion.

“Just hurry up, someone could come in any moment now,” Jake rushed him.

“I’m going, I just need to--”

“Guard!” Jake warned, preparing to fight him.

Ezekiel had a better idea. Or, well, an idea at least.

He pushed Jake against the wall, and before Jake could ask why, he kissed him, at least as well as he could with Jake still trying to talk against his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Jake managed to ask, pushing Ezekiel back slightly.

“Distracting the guard,” Ezekiel said, then went for another kiss.

A few moments passed before Jake pushed him back again. “But the guard’s already gone,” he said.

“So?” Ezekiel said, then kissed him again.

Jake reluctantly pushed him away again. “The medallion.”

“Oh, right.” Ezekiel gave him a final kiss, then stepped back, turning to the end of the corridor.

Jake took him by the wrist. “We’ll talk about this when we get back to the library.”

“Oh,” Ezekiel said, sounding almost scared. “I didn’t mean to--”

Jake closed the distance between them and gave him a quick peck. “Medallion first, talk later.”

Ezekiel smiled. “Alright! Now let’s go steal that medallion.”


End file.
